Didn't Mean To
by CrashDownPixie
Summary: AU Established relationship. Danny arrives home from his class on law to find Sylar pissed and knowing he's in big trouble. Sylar/Danny


**Title:** Didn't Mean To...  
**Prompt:** Rage  
**Completion:** 01/50  
**Part:** 01/01  
**Author:** CrashDownPixie  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for a little bit of dirty lanuage)  
**Spoilers:** I don't think there are any.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Warnings:** Slash ahead!

**Summary:** AU Established relationship. Danny arrives home from his class on law to find Sylar pissed and knowing he's in big trouble.

**Notes:** The first of fifty upcoming Sylar/Danny one-shot stories you've got coming to you from little old me.

* * *

The second Danny entered their bedroom he felt it. Anger, frustration, rage, sadness, and a million other variations of them, filling the air in the room making it very hard to continue breathing. The blind man stopped just beyond the door's arc of movement; the atmosphere was teetering on an extremely sharp edge and he feared that moving would tip the situation in the wrong direction.

The door slammed shut behind him and Danny cringed. The balanced had tipped...and not in his favor. The brunette man was glad his little sister had decided to postpone her visit to the new apartment until tomorrow because whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty.

"Where have you been?" He turns his blue eyes in the vicinity of the voice. Though he'd expected it, judging from the emotions he'd felt in the air, he was jolted by the pure and unadulterated anger in the voice. The sound of his lover's beautiful voce had always eased some unnamed tension in him before. Not now. Was this what Sylar's past victims had experienced? This fear of the unknown and yet being so captivated by the presence of the brown-eyed (Marie informed him) man that they had been unable to stop what was about to happen.

"Nowhere in particular." Danny evaded quickly taking a single step away from the door before an invisible force, the one always at Sylar's command, pressed him back against the hard wood texture of the door. He struggled to find purchase for his feet or hands but found none. He stilled completely as the heavy footsteps of his boyfriend registered thanks to his sensitive hearing. Fighting Sylar tended to make things worse and it wasn't as if he was in any danger. Even in his most emotional states Danny's love would rather die a thousand times then hurt him or see him hurt.

"Really?" The voice was deceptively calm now and if the blind man wasn't being invisibly pined off the floor and to their bedroom door he might have been fooled. As it was, the tone put him more on edge. Danny, careful not to cringe, pressed himself harder into the rough wood hoping it would absorb him as Sylar trapped Danny by placing his hands on either side of his head (the groan of the wood at the added weight was a dead giveaway) and by standing a single hair's distance from his blue-eyed counterpart (Danny's recognized the warm spicy scent of Sylar's cologne as it surrounded him even more than normal). "Because I went to pick you up from law class today and your teacher told me you've missed two classes, including today."

Sylar paused and leaned into his lover's body. There were times, brief and soon after guilt inducing, that he was grateful that Danny could not see him. He was ashamed enough of the tears that trailed down his face as it were. The reformed-killer needed no more conformation then what he already had, but he wanted it. Wanted to hear Danny admit the truth. Even if the scent coming off the shorter man would be enough proof for a goddamned jury. "This confused me of course, because I know that I dropped you off there today and yesterday. Your professor remarked that it was curious that both you and another student, Mark was it?, should come down with the same illness that the rest of the class seems immune to."

"Gabriel," Danny started, his voice cracking on the single word but the aforementioned person cut him off.

"Do not 'Gabriel' me, Daniel. What did you do for an hour and a half?" Sylar grabbed Danny's chin forcing the other man to confront him even if Danny could not see through those bright blue eyes.

Danny wanted to respond; knew that not answering would make things worse, but Sylar's emotions had always been a tangible entity to the twenty-two-year-old and in that moment they were choking him into silence. Anger, frustration, confusion, disappointment, jealousy, rage, and sadness. The sadness was what was keeping him from speaking most. It was like someone was stabbing him through the heart with a burning hot fire poker. He'd never thought his partner capable of such profound sadness.

"Tell me." Sylar's grip on the face of the one person he trusted tightened marginally. "Because you really don't want to tell you what I've spent the last three hours imagining, Danny." His voice cracked shamefully on the currently immobile man's name. The last few hours the man with the ability of intuitive aptitude had gone through every worst case scenario his brain could create. Mark being a serial killer and killing Danny. Mark being a rapist and forcing Danny. Mark being the mysterious ex that Danny wouldn't tell him a thing about and the two of them running off together. It would figure that (aside from Danny being dead) the answer to his question was his absolute worst case answer.

"I was having trouble understand this one case we were studying and Mark was partner in class on Friday last week so I called him up and asked for some help. He tried his best to explain on the phone, but law…well, it wasn't constructed for over the phone use so we settled on meeting up after class on Monday to go over it. Then I was walking into the building on yesterday which is also known as Monday, Mark met me outside and said that an emergency had come up and he couldn't meet after class. Which was, you know, totally fine," Danny was rushing through his explanation and frustrated at his inability to move his hands. He gestured when he was taking to explain something difficult or painful; it helped detach, but of course Sylar knew that and wasn't allowing him the luxury.

"Then he suggested skipping class to discuss at the coffee shop around the corner. At first I was hesitant because missing class means you are forever behind, but Mark said he spoke to the teacher and that the class was going to be review of all the previously learned stuff. Well he and I have the highest grade in class so I agreed and we went and got coffee and discussed the case." Sylar waited a few beat for his captive to continue and when he did not, the taller man spoke up.

"That was on Monday, Daniel. What did you do today?"

"Today, Mark met me outside again. He told me class had been cancelled for the day. I took out my phone to call you, but he grabbed it from me before I could issue the command. He commented that it would be rude of me to call you right back just after you'd left. I told him that you wouldn't mind, but he said that if he was you he would. That got me thinking that you probably had plans today and I feel guilty enough monopolizing so much of your time as it was. I figured I knew you'd be back to pick me up after class so I asked if he wanted to grab some coffee again."

"What else?" The question was spoken as more of a growl than anything else and it sent a shiver straight down to Danny's toes, but Danny couldn't bring himself to say it. It was too much; he felt so disgusted with himself just thinking. "Did he take you home like a lost puppy? Did you let him tongue fuck your mouth? Did you let him dominate you? Did he call you his filthy little whore?" Sylar implored at his supposed love's utter silence. His thoughts were whirling and his hunger was screaming to avenge the pain this man had caused him. Sylar was so close…he could just…no! No matter what Danny had done, Sylar sworn to never harm him and Sylar didn't break promises. The desire was still there was he stepped away from the blind man and released him from the tight grip of his powers.

"Please, Gabriel, please. I am so sorry." Danny pleaded from his new position on the floor as tears poured from his useless eyes. "I didn't-didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to what? Didn't mean to break our promises? Didn't mean to screw someone else? Didn't mean to break my heart?" Sylar could the tears in his own voice as his tirade filled the air. He felt so raw and he hated it, hated being weak. The part of him that was pure Sylar was laughing and chanting that he had told him not to let his Gabriel side lead him. Gabriel had always been too weak and too trusting, Sylar had known this and yet he'd let Gabriel out. All because he stepped into the park on that fateful Friday afternoon and met the most charming young man. He'd let himself be fooled into thinking he could be happy. It wouldn't happen again. He'd make damn sure of it. "Did you even think of me?"

"Gabriel," Danny whispered brokenly from his seat on the floor.

Sylar reached up and ripped the gold chain from his neck and threw it and its attached small gold ring into Danny's lap. "My name's Sylar." That last declaration echoed through the lonely apartment for hours after, though its solely occupant stayed in the exact same position; managing to get sleep only after crying himself into exhaustion.


End file.
